


Slow Dancing

by Jengis_Morrangis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jengis_Morrangis/pseuds/Jengis_Morrangis
Summary: Me. Pines walks in on one of the twins’ odd activities





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the headcanon of the twins slow dancing every once in a while.

Ms. Pines quickly fidgeted her house key into the lock. She held her suitcase above her head in an attempt to shield her from the rain pouring down on her, with a heavy wind slapping her in the face. She felt the click of the lock, quickly turned the knob, pushed the door open with her shoulder and closed it behind her. She wiped the wet strands of hair from her face as she placed her suitcase on the floor beside her. She raised her arms and looked down at her jacket and pants, both soaked from the rain. She gave an exasperated sigh and let her arms flop down by her sides. 

It was bad enough that it was pouring rain her entire way to work, causing numerous traffic jams on top of her usual commute, but when she realized she forgot a project report at home, she had to rush home back through the rain to get them.

She took off her wet shoes by the door and hung up her jacket on the rack. She walked through the living room to the stairs, sure to be extra quiet as she walked through the house. It was a Saturday morning and she knew the twins usually liked to sleep in on days they had off, and with senior year in full swing, she sympathised with them by granting them as much sleep as they could get.

She quietly made her way to her office and immediately saw her flash drive on her desk. She let out a sigh of relief as she picked it up and tucked it away into her pocket.

She closed the drawer and walked to the room she and her husband shared. She opened the closet and shuffled through the shirts and sweaters hung up on the hangers until she found a raincoat. She took it off the hangar and put it on, but noticed something about the closet seemed different—more empty than usual.

She didn’t have time to think about it, and waved it off as a missing sweater she misplaced while doing laundry. She left her office and began her way back down the hall towards the front door.  
She was nearing the staircase when she heard the faint sound of music from a nearby room. She assumed that meant one of the twins was awake, and she decided to check up on them and at least say hi before she left for work.

It was coming from Dipper’s room. The door was barely ajar, and she casually peeked in to investigate. She was about to knock on the door when she saw movement and looked again.  
She wasn’t quite sure if she was seeing it right or if she was hallucinating, but there in the room were Mabel and Dipper slowly twirling about to the music, which was playing on a small speaker in the corner of the room. Dipper was wearing a tuxedo, and Mabel was wearing a wedding dress. She identified them as the same clothes she and her husband wore on their wedding day.

Something about the sight troubled her. Why were they doing this? Had they done this before? Why had she or her husband never heard about it?

Her worry began to fade after she took another look and saw them. Actually saw them. Their eyes were closed, and they were holding each other so close. It seemed like such an intimate bond. She always loved how well they got along, and seeing them like this filled her with such pride. She thought it was adorable that they were dancing in wedding clothes like they did playing wedding as young children.

She watched as they slowly moved in a circle. Heads moving closer to one another until they came together for a kiss. It wasn’t a light kiss; it was passionate and meaningful.

She felt like she should intervene here, step in and stop them, but she doesn’t move. She felt like she shouldn’t like this, but she just loves seeing how much her twins care for one another. If there is something harmful about this, she will approach them later, but for now, she just wants to let them be. They’ve always been there for one another, and from the looks of it, they’ll be there for each other a long time from now.

She turns around to see a family picture hung up on the wall. The twins in winter clothes at a nearby park that they would go sledding when it snowed. They were smiling at the camera, smushing snow into each other’s faces as they laughed.

She turned back to give one last look at them as they danced. She couldn’t help but smile as she walked down the stairs and out the door.


End file.
